Chats With Random People manga edition
by NutMaeg
Summary: See what happens when you stick little lovable ol' me in a room with a bunch of Manga people!  please note that GH and OHSHC are not the only mangas associated with this!


Maegan: Hello, and welcome to "Chats with Random People (manga edition)".

Naru: That's a stupid title. And what am I even doing here?

Mai: Stop being so rude, Naru! Sorry Maegan, please continue.

Maegan: Thanks Mai! Anyway, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted _*glares at Naru*,_ "Chats with Random People (manga edition)" is basically about me chatting with any random manga character that shows up.

Naru: And the point to all of this is...?

Maegan: Stop being so negative Naru!

Naru: Or what?

Maegan: Or I'll throw this chair at you!

Mai: No! Nobody throw anything!

John: Yes, lets try and keep things pleasant, shall we?

Maegan: John! What are you doing here?

John: I was just wondering what all of the commotion was about. I'm not interrupting, am I?

Maegan: No, you're not. Don't worry about it!

John: Well, that's good.

Lin: ...

Maegan: Oh Lin! I didn't know you were here!

Lin: ...

Maegan: _*whispers to Mai* _Not very chatty, is he?

Mai: *_whispers back*_ No, that about as good as it gets.

Lin: ...

Naru: At least he's not constantly chatting away and being useless.

Mai: Who are you calling useless?

Naru: I was talking about Maegan.

Maegan: THAT'S IT! HERE COMES THE CHAIR!

Airi: He-whoa! *_dodges chair*_ What the heck is going on here?

Mai: Naru's pissed Maegan off and now she's throwing chair's at him.

Airi: Oh. Well, have you seen a little boy around here? About this tall... cute... acts like a royal pain...

John: I think I saw him go into that closet.

Airi: Oh no! Aram!

Aram: *_Steps out of closet* _Yeah Airi?

Airi: Oh Aram *_looks up_* You're big again.

Mai: That's weird. I could have sworn he was small a minute ago... *_ducks_* WILL YOU STOP?

Maegan: Sorry.

Lin: ...

Airi: Come on Aram, let's go before Raz gets here...

John: I think I'll go too. G'day.

Maegan: Aw man! I really wanted to talk to Aram!

Mai: Well, if you hadn't been so busy throwing chairs at Naru, you could have.

Maegan: Sigh...

Daisuke: Whoops, I think we're in the wrong room.

Maegan: Wait, Daisuke! You should stay awhile!

Daisuke: I don't know... I have to be at the museum soon...

Dark: Loosen up Dai! Well get there on time.

Mai: Maegan, are you okay?

Daisuke: She froze up completely...

Maegan: D-D-Da...

Naru: Yes, Maegan?

Maegan: Da-Dark's re-really here... I think I'm going to pass out or something...

Dark: I see that you're a big fan of mine. *_smiles*_

Maegan: Oh My God! Dark, let me just say that you're the hottest guy I know! It's a pleasure meeting you!

Dark: I'm flattered. Thanks babe!

Maegan: Kya! Dark called me babe!

Naru: Pathetic...

Maegan: Watch who you call pathetic, pal!

Daisuke: She's got a temper, doesn't she?

Mai: You have no idea...

Dark: We better make a break for it Dai, or we'll miss the deadline.

Daisuke: Oh right!

Maegan: Oh! *_frowns_* Okay, I guess. Bye Dark...

Dark: Bye sweetheart. _*reaches over and kisses Maegan on the lips_* I'll be seeing ya.

Daisuke: Bye guys! *_runs after Dark_*

Naru: Interesting character, that Dark.

Mai: I think he's a womanizer.

Naru: *_looks over to Maegan_* If I didn't know better, I'd say that she died.

Mai: Maegan? You okay?

Maegan: Dark kissed me... he kissed me... oh my...

Naru: Well, I've had enough stupidity for one day. Mai, you can stay but don't be late for work tomorrow...

Mai: Oh, don't go yet Naru!

Naru: Why not?

Mai: Uhhhhh...

Naru: *_smirks_* Good bye Mai. Don't let Maegan's lack of intelligence rub off on you.

Maegan: Naru! Get back here and say that to my face! Naru!

Mai: It's no use, Maegan.

Maegan: Sigh... I don't know how you put up with him...

Tamaki: Oh look! Commoners!

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai, I wish you wouldn't...

Mai: I'm gonna go get Naru 'kay?

Maegan: Sure. I'll just hang out with Tamaki and Haruhi until you get back.

Haruhi: Do I know you?

Maegan: No, but I know you guys.

Tamaki: You do?

Maegan: Yeah, you're from Ouran Academy.

Tamaki: *_turns to Haruhi_* She's well informed.

Haruhi: Sempai, can we go now?

Maegan: Don't leave yet! I'll be all alone.

Haruhi: So?

Tamaki: Haruhi! It's our jobs as Hosts to stay with this young lady until she's no longer alone!

Haruhi: But she's a stranger...

Maegan: Hey, is Honey here?

Honey: Haru-chan! Tama-chan!

Maegan: Honey!

Honey: I don't know you... do you have cake?

Maegan: No... but I do have a Snickers bar.

Honey: Yay! *_eats chocolate, then clings to Maegan_* I like this person!

Haruhi: I'm out of here...

Tamaki: Haruhi! Get back here! *_runs out of the door_*

Honey: Aww! They left me... *_gets teary eyed*_

Maegan: Don't worry Honey, I'm still with you! Here, have another chocolate bar!

Honey: Yum!

Raven: Hey, who's the preschooler?

Honey: I am not a preschooler! Wahhhh! *_runs off*_

Raven: Oops.

Maegan: What are you doing here? You're not in a manga.

Raven: Yes I am! Vampire Kisses is coming out with a third volume, remember?

Maegan: Oh right! I envy you, by the way.

Raven: Huh?

Maegan: I'm still looking for my vampire.

Raven: Oh. Well, don't worry about. He'll show up soon enough.

Alexander: Hello.

Maegan: Speak of the devil.

Alexander: Are you coming to the cemetary with me?

Raven: Of course!

Maegan: How romantic...

Yuki: Uh-oh. Vampire!

Maegan: Yuki? Yuki Cross?

Alexander: Let's leave while no one's looking...

Raven: Good idea...

Yuki: Oh, the vampire left.

Maegan: Hey Yuki, what's up?

Yuki: I'm looking for Zero right now.

Maegan: O_o What'd he do this time?

Yuki: I don't know... he was here a minute ago, and now he's... gone.

Maegan: Is Kaname here?

Yuki: *_blush_* No, why?

Maegan: No reason... *_looks at her curious* _So... How far have you guys gone, anyway.

Yuki: W-what?

Maegan: Come on! It's not like he's here or anything! *_leans in_* You can tell me!

Yuki: Ah... well... ARGH!

Kaname: I'm sorry, did I scare you?

Yuki: Kaname-sama!

Maegan: Well, hell.

Kaname: I was wondering where you had dissapeared off to.

Yuki: I was just... uh... looking for Zero.

Kaname: There's no need to endanger yourself over him. He'll turn up eventually.

Yuki: Kaname!

Maegan: Cold towards Zero as usual...

Kaname: *_Glare*_

Maegan: Eeek! *_ducks behind Yuki_* I made him mad!

Kaname: I think it would be best if we leave now. Are you coming, Yuki?

Yuki: Y-Yes!

Maegan: Aw man! I'm alone again.

Lin: ...

Maegan: Oh Lin! You're still here!

Lin: ...

Maegan: You're so quiet, I didn't realise that you were still here.

Lin: ...

Maegan: Aw, come on Lin! Say something!

Lin: ...

Maegan: Fine. Be that way. But when you do say something, I swear that I'll catch it on tape. Mark my words.

Lin: ...

Maegan: Urgh!

Father Nightroad: Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to have any tea here, would you?

Maegan: Oh, of course! Let's see, um, it's thirteen sugars, right?

Father Nightroad: Yes please!

Maegan: okay, here you are Father! Just don't spil- ahhh!

Father Nightroad: Oh dear! *_drenched in tea_* No! Not again!

Esther: Oh, Father... come on, let's get you cleaned up...

Father Nightroad: Alright.

Naru: Mai, tea.

Maegan: Naru! Mai! I didn't see you come in!

Mai: Oh, well Naru smelled tea and came right over.

Naru: No. I just realised that Lin still has the keys to the office.

Maegan: Shouldn't you have your own set of keys since it's YOUR office?

Mai: She kinda has a point there, Naru.

Naru: ...

Maegan: He's ignoring us.

Mai: He does that often.

Zero: Damn, where did Yuki go?

Maegan: Zero! Nice of you to join us!

Zero: *_glare*_

Maegan: Eeek! *_hides behind Mai_* Not again!

Mai: Whoa, now that's a glare.

Maegan: I know, right? *_gasp_* What if Zero and Naru have a glaring competition?

Mai: That might actually work! His glare is the only one that rivals Naru's.

Zero and Naru: No.

Maegan and Mai: Awww!

Lin: ...

Maegan: Ouch!

Mai: what?

Maegan: Urgh, I got a paper cut! Ow...

Zero: ...

Maegan: Uh, Zero? Why're you staring at me like that?

Mai: Oh my God! His eyes are glowing red!

Maegan: Uh-oh! Ah! *_gets grabbed by the waist_* Zero!

Zero: Sorry... *_sucks on finger_*

Maegan: Hee hee! That tickles!

Zero: *_moves from her finger, licks her neck_*

Mai: Naru! Stop him!

Naru: I deal with ghosts, not vampires.

Mai: V-vampires?

Maegan: Ow!

Zero: Mmmm *_sucks her blood*_

Maegan: Uh... I'm feeling a little light headed...

Mai: Somebody do something!

Zero: Sorry kid. *_leaves, wipping his mouth_*

Maegan: *_clasps hand at her neck_* The nerve of him, sucking my blood and not leaving a phone number. Who's he calling 'kid' anyway?

Naru: You are the strangest person on this earth.

Maegan: I'd hit you if I weren't so dizzy...

Lin: *_grabs Maegan*_

Maegan: Huh?

Lin: *_starts bandaging her neck_*

Maegan: Oh, thanks Lin.

Mai: Yeah Lin, that's really nice of you.

Lin: ...

Maegan: And not a word comes from his mouth...

Kagome: Are we too late?

Maegan: No...

Kagome: Oh good! Inuyasha, come on!

Inuyasha: Feh, why are we here again? We've still got Naraku to kill!

Kagome: It'll be fun!

Maegan: Hey Kagome. Nice to see you off of the tree, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

Mai: He has dog ears...

Inuyasha: So?

Naru: She's not used to seeing demons and vampires. She's still trying to get used to ghosts.

Maegan: Naru!

Kagome: Vampires?

Inuyasha: Get off !

Maegan: Huh?

Mai: I'm sorry, I just had to touch them...

Kagome: It's okay, I did it too when I first saw him.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: You were still stuck to the tree at the time...

Inuyasha: Oh.

Maegan: It's taking all of my will not to touch them , too.

Inuyasha: Try it and die, wench!

Maegan: Hey!

Naru: Crude, but accurate.

Maegan: Watch it, Naru...

Naru: *_smirk*_

Kagome: Is it just me, or are there sparks flying between them?

Mai: Don't get too close...

Inuyasha: Can we go now? We still got jewel shards to get!

Kagome: Calm down, Inuyasha!

Maegan: Yeah, calm down!

Inuyasha: Shut up, you!

Maegan: Hey!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyahsa: What? She's annoying me.

Naru: Finally, someone who agrees with me.

Maegan: One more word...

Inuyasha: Jeeze, these guys are bothersome.

Maegan: Hey, isn't that wolf-boy?

Kagome: Huh?

Inuyasha: Crap! Come on Kagome, we're outta here!

Mai: That's weird. I didn't see any... wolf boy.

Naru: That's cause he wasn't really there.

Mai: Heh? Then why'd you say that Maegan?

Maegan: I got sick of Inuyasha making fun of me. Naru does enough of that already.

Naru: It's not everyday that I meet someone dumber then Mai.

Mai and Maegan: Hey!

Naru: I'm only telling you the truth.

Mai: You don't have to be so mean!

Naru: I wasn't.

Maegan: Like hell you weren't.

Mai: Well, I think that that's everyone for today, Maegan.

Maegan: I guess you're right. Sigh... and still not a word from Lin...

Lin: ...

Mai: I think that now's a perfect time to mention that Maegan doesn't own Ghost Hunt...

Airi: Or Meru Puri...

Dark: Or DN Angel...

Maegan: Oh, Dark!

Honey: Or Ouran High School Host Club... do you still have some chocolate?

Raven: Or Vampire Kisses...

Yuki: Or Vampire Knight...

Maegan: When did you guys get here?

Father Nightroad: Or Trinity Blood...

Kagome: Or Inuyasha...

Maegan: Will you guys stop rubbing it in!

John: Or Ghost Hunt.

Naru: John, I believe that Mai already mentioned us.

John: Oh, my mistake.

Mai: Maegan, are you okay?

Maegan: I'm so depressed. *_slumps down in chair*_ I feel inadequate.

Naru: At least you're being true to yourself.

Maegan: ...

Mai: Naru! Look what you've done now.

Airi: It's okay, Maegan. You still have really cool ideas!

Daisuke: Yeah, don't be so glum!

Maegan: Thanks guys, but I don't think I'll feel better any time soon.

Kagome: He's just a jerk, Maegan. Don't listen to him and you'll be fine.

Maegan: ...

Lin: *_Hands Maegan a package*_

Maegan: what's this Lin?

Lin: ...

Mai: Open it!

Maegan: Okay... *_tears package open*_

Maegan: ...

Maegan: ...

Maegan: ...

Mai: Maegan?

Naru: Is something wrong with her? She's shaking.

Maegan: Mfrum... Hee... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

John: Huh?

Maegan: *_shoulders shake*_ OH MY GOD! A HA HA HA HA!

Mai: What is it?

Maegan: Look!

Mai: ...

Mai: ...

Mai: ...

Mai: A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Naru : What's so funny?

Maegan: Isn't he precious?

Mai: So cute!

Naru: This is getting annoying...

Maegan: Thanks Lin! This really cheered me up!

Lin: ...

Naru: Lin...

Kagome: What is it?

Maegan: It's... it's...

Mai: Baby pictures of Naru!

Naru: *_blanks*_

Maegan: Lin, maybe you should run... but first... can I keep these?

Lin: *_nod*_

Maegan: Yea- Uh oh! No, stay away Naru!

Naru: Give those back if you want to live...

Maegan: Never!

Mai: *_moves as Maegan runs away_* Oh well. See you guys next time!

Lin: ...


End file.
